Potato Child Grown Up
by thornberriess
Summary: Hari itu, Shouto membawa Izuku pergi jauh dari rumah, ke luar gerbang, menyeberangi padang rumput, melewati garis pantai, melampaui batas negara; mengajaknya melihat dunia. Fem!Izuku [untuk shirocchin]


My Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi. Notes: absolutely ooc; au; 18 yo fem!Izuku; absurdly absurd; etc. [written for mistress **shirocchin** who still trapped in preadolescent phase /whutt]

* * *

.

.

Bagi semua orang, Midoriya Izuku adalah kuncup bunga yang belum rekah, kupu-kupu dalam kepompong, gadis polos yang masih butuh belajar banyak untuk beradaptasi di dunia orang dewasa. Tuan putri yang selamanya dalam istana, melakukan pesta teh, menolak belajar berkuda.

Bagi ayah dan ibunya, Midoriya Izuku selamanya juvenil; perempuan kekanakan yang terobsesi melampaui prestasi akademis teman masa kecilnya, pecinta _katsudon_, penyuka manisan, tapi melupakan segalanya bila ada nasi kotak diskonan hampir basi yang berhadiah stiker All Might.

Tapi bagi Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku berbeda. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, _dia_ tidak terbaca.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Shouto, tahun kemarin Izukunya menangis ketika mengucap salam perpisahan sementara dengan ayahnya di bandara. Saat itu, statusnya sudah menjadi suami Izuku, dan Izuku masih menempatkannya di posisi kedua. Tumpang tindih dengan ayah, yang katanya, cinta pertama bagi semua anak perempuan di dunia.

Di usia pernikahan mereka yang memasuki bulan kedua, hal terintim yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah berbagi ciuman; cium dahi dari Izuku untuk Shouto dan cium pipi dari Shouto untuk Izuku. Shouto tak ingin tergesa-gesa menyeret Izuku dalam cara interaksi orang dewasa.

Shouto sadar bahwa mereka hanya dipertemukan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing di acara makan malam. Alurnya standar; basa-basi, tukar cincin, lalu merencanakan tanggal pernikahan. Shouto tidak menolak. Ia orang sibuk yang tidak mungkin membuka sayembara hanya untuk hal begini, lagipula menurut intuisinya, Izuku adalah perempuan yang tidak merepotkan (—dan hebatnya, sampai saat ini, intuisinya 100% benar). Izuku juga tidak menolak. Ia tidak yakin dengan alasannya, tapi ... ketika ada pangeran berniat meminang siluman keong yang tidak punya daya tarik, maka Izuku tak lagi butuh alasan.

Satu keputusan besar bagi Shouto adalah saat memutuskan membawa Izuku ke luar Jepang. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Shouto membawa Izuku melintasi jarak lebih dari 10.000 kilometer, terbang lebih dari tiga belas jam, dalam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Madrid.

Perjalanan ke Spanyol, lebih dari sekadar cerita. Madrid adalah tempat pertama yang Izuku kunjungi di kali pertamanya ke luar negeri. Rekor tempat terjauh yang Izuku kunjungi adalah Hokkaido. Dulu Izuku pernah ke Sapporo saat usianya masih tujuh tahun, tapi katanya, tidak seantusias sekarang yang sampai dua hari dua malam tidak bisa tidur. Izuku memang kekanakan.

Di penerbangan dari bandara Narita ke bandara El-Prat Barcelona, Shouto membiarkan Izuku tidur bersandar di bahunya. Rasa penasaran menghampiri ketika melihat mulut Izuku yang terbuka. Diam-diam Shouto mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di sudut-sudutnya hingga pada akhirnya memberikan kecupan berdurasi panjang pada bibir Izuku. Shouto merasakan Izuku menggeliat dan bibir mungilnya sedikit berkedut, "Izuku tidak beneran tidur, ya?"

Yang ditanya, menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

Tujuan Shouto mengajak Izuku bukan sekadar perjalanan bisnis semata. Shouto ingin Izukunya melihat dunia yang lebih luas; jauh dari rumah, ke luar gerbang, menyeberangi padang rumput, melewati garis pantai, melampaui batas negara. Bersamanya. Bersama Todoroki Shouto seorang.

Maka dari itu, sebelum benar-benar ke Madrid, setelah satu hari menginap di hotel dekat bandara, mereka menambah satu setengah jam durasi perjalanan dari bandara El-Prat Barcelona ke Federico Garcia Lorca Granada-Jaén untuk mengunjungi salah satu kota di Andalusia. Rencananya, mereka akan menginap semalam di rumah rekan Shouto.

"Shouto, masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Kau mual, ya? Izuku mau kepesankan teh hangat?"

Yang selama ini Shouto tahu tentang Izuku hanyalah; guru TK, perempuan yang lebih suka duduk diam sambil merangkai bunga untuk diletakkan di sudut ruang , kolektor benda-benda bertema All Might, pencicip level _expert_ kue-kue buah tangan dari rekan kerja ayahnya yang baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh. Kata Izuku, kue paling enak itu _dango_ (—Izuku sampai punya _squishy dango_ sekeluarga yang dinamai _dango daikazoku_). Tapi opininya berubah setelah diajak Shouto mencoba _pastel de nata_ (kue tart telur khas orang portugis) di toko _pastry_ La Mallorquina, Madrid.

Semenjak itu, Shouto berhasil membuat Izukunya lebih terbuka (termasuk soal jajanan).

Sekarang, Izuku terlihat lebih ceria. Perempuan itu lebih suka melompat dibanding memutari semak. Lebih sering menyapa tukang roti daripada lari masuk ke dalam rumah. Shouto suka saat Izuku bicara banyak-banyak, menceritakan apa saja yang dialaminya hari ini sambil menemani Shouto minum teh jahe. Tapi yang paling Shouto suka adalah saat Izuku berlari menghampirinya, di hari Jum'at saat pulang kerja. _Shouto! Shouto, Uraraka-san ... Uraraka-san melahirkan. Shouto, aku juga mau punya bayi_.

Perjalanan jauh mereka yang kedua adalah Inggris. Tokyo-London, di penghujung musim gugur, saat trotoar dipenuhi bukit-bukit daun _mapple_. Hari pertama di Inggris digunakan untuk membeli bahan makanan di pasar Portobello. Kemarin lusa, Shouto nonton Yutub dan bilang ingin makan kari India, maka mereka memutuskan ke mari untuk membeli rempah-rempah.

Hari itu, Izuku memakai baju empat lapis dan Shouto memakai syal yang berinisialkan nama mereka. Izuku duduk di sebelah Shouto, memainkan telunjuknya di dasar kaca jendela. Jarinya berhenti ketika _speaker_ bus mengumumkan bahwa kendaraan telah sampai di halte Elgin Crescent, dan Izuku meresponnya dengan keluhan, "Yah ... sudah sampai?"

Maka Shouto mengiming-iminginya dengan gantungan kunci yang diukir dengan abu rokok. _Izuku bisa _request _tulisannya, nanti minta tulisin 'All Might' saja ke penjualnya, biar bisa dikasihkan ke Toshinori-_san _saat _meet n' greet! kata Shouto. Izuku menurut.

Di jalan utama, persimpangan pertama setelah jalan kaki dari halte, mata Izuku langsung terfokus pada ikan-ikan di dasar bak penampungan. Shouto memutuskan untuk membelikan Izuku beberapa, lalu memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel; Izuku dan ikan-ikan kecil dalam plastik _dot_ jpeg.

Ikan-ikan Izuku yang dinamai Anthoni, Eliza, Isabeau, dan Arthur harus mengucap perpisahan pada Izuku dan Shouto di hari keenam kebersamaan mereka. Bandara tidak membolehkan ada hewan masuk pesawat, jadi Arthur dan teman-temannya, Izuku berikan pada anak laki-laki penjual koran. _Gud baii may furenzu_! kata Izuku sambil sesekali terisak.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, di tanggal satu, bulan Januari, Izuku memakan dua belas anggur hijau di jam tujuh pagi. Setelah Shouto bertanya, Izuku menjelaskan kalau itu adalah tradisi malam tahun baru bagi orang-orang Spanyol saat malam tahun baru, katanya untuk mendatangkan keberuntungan. Ah, ini pasti hasil dari mengobrol dengan pedagang roti gandum di pasar Cordoba. (Yang saat itu Izuku panik karena tidak bawa kamus hingga buru-buru mengunduh goooogle translate.)

"Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi, sayang? Harusnya 'kan anggurnya dimakan tepat jam dua belas."

"Kan Shouto yang bilang kalau Tokyo itu tujuh jam lebih cepat dari Madrid. Jadi kalau dihitung ..." Izuku menghitung dengan jari-jarinya; satu, dua, tiga, "harusnya benar, jam tujuh pagi kumakan—

... Salah ya?"

Izukunya masih _artless innocent_ ternyata.

Perjalanan selanjutnya adalah ke Amsterdam, Belanda, di awal Februari, saat suhu kota mencapai -0,5 derajat selsius. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal selama dua minggu. Izuku sangat antusias, berarti ia dan Shouto akan merayakan hari _valentine_ di sana. Shouto juga sangat antusias, karena baginya, Amsterdam bukan hanya sekadar kota, di sinilah tempatnya menimba ilmu di jenjang kedua perkuliahan; _postgraduate degree_ _of bussiness administration_, Amsterdam University.

Di buku catatannya, Izuku menyusun rencana; _Keukenhof Gardens, menyatakan cinta pada Shouto, saat bunga daffodil mekar_. Tapi sayangnya, terbaca duluan oleh Shouto saat Izuku tidur lelap. Hmmm, Shouto pura-pura kaget saja nanti.

Perjalanan singkat sekaligus terdekat mereka adalah ke Nagano. Kata orang, Kurohime Kogen di Nagano itu paling indah dikunjungi saat pertengahan musim semi atau menjelang akhir musim gugur. Tapi Izuku malah mengajak Shouto di musim panas. _Mau lihat bunga cosmos_, katanya. Padahal di Showa Memorial Park di Tokyo juga ada, tapi Shouto mengiyakan permintaan Izuku. Kalau cuma ke Nagano, berangkat Jum'at pagi dan pulang Sabtu siang juga bisa. Toh, durasi perjalanannya cuma satu setengah jam naik _shinkanshen_.

Saat itu, Izuku meninggalkan perlengkapan yang biasa dibawanya saat ke luar negeri; buku panduan, kamus, kamera, dan _tab_ untuk menulis cerita. Keduanya pulang dengan membawa dua jinjingan besar berisi makanan tradisional khas Shinanomachi. _Oh, jadi itu alasan sebenarnya_?

Perjalanan jauh mereka yang terbaru adalah ke Jerman di pertengahan bulan Desember.

Shouto dan Izuku berencana menghabiskan malam natal di Munich. Tahun lalu, Izuku menolak bepergian karena ingin merayakannya bersama ayah, ibu, papa Enji, mama Rei, dan kakak-kakak Shouto (—juga keluarga _dango_ dan stiker All Might).

Izuku keliling museum-museum megah yang terlihat seperti kastil drakula dengan atap putih; saat Shouto mengurus pekerjaan. Pulangnya, ia membeli _Christollens_—kue khas Jerman dengan potongan almond yang diiris amat tipis dan ditambah manisan jeruk serta kulit lemon. Namun karena lupa menutup _paper bag-_nya saat dimasukkan ke tas anyaman, saljunya jadi masuk dan menimbun.

"Izuku beli kue ditabur gula halus?"

"Ini ... _Christollens_. Kue khas natal. _Christollens_ lapis salju—Eh, itu beneran salju, jangan dimakan!"

_Khu_!

"J-jangan tertawa, Shouto!"

Rasanya, ada kebahagiaan yang menggelitik saat melihat Izuku tampil lebih ekspresif. Sepertinya Shouto berhasil membuat Izukunya tidak seperti putri malu lagi. Keliling kota seorang diri, bicara dengan orang asing meski ada kendala bahasa, memasak masakan enak dan mengirimkannya ke tetangga, adalah hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan Izukunya yang sekarang.

Jika Izuku ditanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, maka ia akan bilang; seperti bola-bola cat yang dilempar sampai pecah ke permukaan dinding, atau satu lusin balon helium yang terbang ke langit karena talinya putus, atau toko bunga yang terkena angin puting beliung sampai bunganya campur aduk; intinya, penuh warna. Izuku itu bodoh, tidak pandai mendeskripsikan perasaan seperti pujangga. Jika mulutnya sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, ia akan menggantinya dengan kecupan di pipi Shouto. Sama saja, yang penting perasaannya tersampaikan.

Pada bulan April, di rumah mereka di Tokyo, Izuku mengejutkan Shouto dengan percobaan perdananya dalam memasak makanan yang tidak familier. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, makanan ini biasa dibuat oleh orang-orang negeri seberang untuk mengungkapkan rasa syukur. Shouto tahu dari tas anyaman milik Izuku yang beberapa saat lalu berisi penuh dengan kentang, beberapa daun bawang, dan sestoples lada hitam. Tadinya ia kira Izuku akan membuat perkedel biasa, ternyata bukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya, Shouto?"

Bibir Shouto membentuk senyum tipis. Jika saja ia tak menunduk hingga poninya menjuntai menutupi mata, perempuan di hadapannya ini pasti bisa melihat kilat takjub pada sepasang iris _gray_-_turqoise_ itu.

Dengan pendengarannya yang tajam, Shouto tahu Izuku gugup hingga menggesekkan ujung-ujung jempol kaki ke lantai rumah.

Shouto memutuskan menunda jawaban sambil melirik ekspresi Izuku, lalu menggigit beberapa bagian lagi. Satu gigit, dua gigit. "Enak."

Lalu, sesaat setelahnya, angin yang membawa bau-bauan pohon cemara, berbaur dengan aroma Izuku yang manis seperti permen susu. Mata Izuku berbinar. "Syukurlaaah. Kupikir Shouto tidak suka, soalnya tadi kucicipi rasanya agak asin."

"Memang asin. Tapi enak." Shouto mendengar Izuku hanya menggumamkan _Hmmm_ panjang, dan Shouto tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Izuku. "Katanya, kalau masak asin itu tandanya mau nikah lagi. Ha, jangan-jangan Izuku—"

"EHHHHH? Mi-mi-mi-mitos dari mana itu? Shouto harusnya tidak asal menyerap berita aneh apalagi mengenai yang begitu-begitu."

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Begitu. Yaaa ... _begitu_," jawabnya dengan pipi bersemu.

Mungkin benar kata orang, Izuku itu pemalu, terlalu lama terjebak dalam fase praremaja, _immature_, atau kuncup bunga yang belum rekah. Tapi selama Izuku _tumbuh,_ Shouto akan selalu mendampingi; mengulurkan tangan, membantunya menjemput fase dewasa, mengajaknya berjalan beriringan hingga menua.

Tahun depan, rencananya mereka akan ke Rusia.

Mungkin berdua,

... atau mungkin menunda, agar dapat pergi bertiga.[]

* * *

**.**

**a/n**: ditulis buat nyonya putihcchin yang lugu bin polosnya 11-12 sm ijuku (/ dan dosa gw atas nama berbohong, nambah lagi satu di catatan malaikat). Timaaci buat ff **lollipop**nya, gigiku masih linu saking manisnya :"""))) smg kedepannya lebih sering bikinin tododeku buat thornberriess yg always haus asyupan.

Buat penghuni fandom, salam kenal~ saya cm remah-remah rempeyek yang lg mabok fem deku :"""((


End file.
